Astoria and her Slytherin Prince
by Princess Mariana
Summary: Astoria and Draco listen to a song about them.  Sort of songfic.  The song actually exists.  Please read!  It's more of T  do to certain references.


**This is just something on a song I heard. **

**The songs good, this fanfic…not so much. It's really sloppy. **

**I don't own 'Astoria Greengreass and the Pure-Blood Prince'. Swish and Flick do.**

**I don't own Harry Potter, though I wish I did. **

"Good night Scorpy," I whispered softly as I tucked in my sleeping four year old son.

He made no response. With his eyes closed and a peaceful express, he looked so young and innocent, which he was. But soon…soon he'd just be like that rascal of his father. I smiled fondly. As long as he turned out like his father had, I would be fine with it. But those teenage years…I was not looking forward to it.

As I left the room, closing the door softly, I heard laughter coming from the room adjacent. Checking the silencing charm on Scorpious's door, I investigated. My husband was laughing uncontrollably on our bed. "Draco…?" I looked at him questionably.

"Oh," he said, noticing me and calming down, though still chuckling, "Astoria. You have to hear this."

I sat next to him on the satin comforter, one leg dangling off the bed and the other underneath me. "Hear what?"

"Remember when that muggle wrote books on Potter?" he asked me.

"Of course; the ministry was in an uproar for weeks," I replied, still curious.

"Well, a muggle band wrote a song about us and Blaise sent it to me, using that weird contraption over there." He pointed to a small silver box-like structure.

"Ooh, we're famous," I said with a smile. "How does that thing play music…?"

"The 'play' button, of course." Draco smirked at me and flicked his wand.

Suddenly music began to play….

_I've had bite marks on my neck each night ever since we got caught snogging in the library by Madame Pince_

_Asked me to be your girl and I was not hard to convince_

I snorted. "If I remember correctly, it took a couple of years for you to convince me."

_And you became my one and only pure blood prince_

Shaking my head, I giggled, "Not my only pure blood prince."

Draco looked at me. "Who?"

"Blaise. You know that, silly." I reached over a ruffled his soft, blonde hair.

Draco made a face, forced me to lay down on the bed and then did the same.

_That blissful night beneath the bleachers on the Quidditch pitch_

_Under the full moon glowing brightly like a golden snitch_

_I lay beneath you and basked in all your radiance_

_You shined above me and I bathed in all your brilliance_

I laughed again. "What brilliance?"

_Shine on me, shine on me, my perfect star_

_You're better than that stupid boy with the stupid scar_

_Shine on me, shine on me my perfect star_

_There's nothing in the sky shining brighter than you are_

"At least _someone_ recognizes my true radiance," Draco whispered to me.

_You're the prince of the scene_

_You are my pure blood Slytherin dream_

_You're my king, I'm your queen_

_You are my pure blood Slytherin dream_

"Nope; my dream was actually that really attractive Ravenclaw. Slytherins were too snobby for me."

_In the corridors you act like I don't exist_

"Yeah right! You wouldn't leave me alone."

_But when we're all alone you say its me you can't resist_

_Told all your friends and now the whole school knows about_

_That night with you, and now the boys all think that I put out_

"At least they understand what a git you are," I commented.

_But they don't realize I only gave myself to you_

_Only you can make me do the crazy things we do_

_I've never really been with many other boys or men_

_I wasn't really into bondage, chains, or S and M_

"Ick. As if I'd do _anything_ like that with _you_."

"Thank you for making me feel special, darling," Draco said sarcastically, amused.

_But something makes me feel so wonderfully good inside_

_When you dominate me like that when my hands are tied_

_I've been a bad girl and you give me what I deserve_

_You can punish me and I won't think you are a perv_

"I think you're a pervert _without_ you doing those things!"

_You're the prince of the scene_

_You are my pure blood Slytherin dream_

_You're my king, I'm your queen_

_You are my pure blood Slytherin dream_

_We share a mutual hatred of Ronald Weasley_

"I liked him! He was adorable!"

Draco made an unhappy noise.

_You can put a hex on Hermione to please me_

_I was so happy when you kicked Harry in the face_

_He thinks he's hot 'cause he's the savior of the wizard race_

"And _you_ think you're so 'hot' because you're a Malfoy," I mused.

_I understand that you're a little disenchanted_

_With the Death Eaters who took you for granted_

_You couldn't bring yourself to use the killing curse_

_And now the dark lord is mad at you to make things worse_

"At least that got _something_ right," Draco murmured, holding me tighter.

I blushed.

_I'll do my best to protect you from you know who_

_But don't expect me to put my life on the line for you_

_I would do anything for love but I won't do that_

"Or not…" he amended.

_I'm a pure blood princesses, not your freaking door mat_

I giggled.

_You're the prince of the scene_

_You are my pure blood Slytherin dream_

_You're my king, I'm your queen_

_You are my pure blood Slytherin dream_

_You put me down, you pull my hair but I don't care_

"I _did_ care!" I protested. "You were an obnoxious bully!"

_You are my pure blood Slytherin dream_

_I know that this thing is gonna last forever_

_Trelawney told me that we're destined to be together_

"That old bat?" Draco snorted.

"Be nice."

_We'll share the joys of life and all the laughter_

_And we will live evilly ever after_

_Evilly ever after_

"'Evilly ever after'?" I repeated as I squirmed from Draco's grasp. "I understand that this is no happily ever after, but it's not evil."

"Take that back!" Draco grabbed me again.

Giggling, I said, "It's not happily ever after. It's wonderfully ever after."

**Okay, lame, I know. Not very funny, but I wanted to do something on this song. Someone should go and do a better one! Someone who has **_**a lot**_** more humor skills than I do. **

**Review! But don't be too mean…I put this together in about ten minutes, to my defense, and I already know that it's awful.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read!**

**-Princess Mariana :)**


End file.
